paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Squeaky Clean: Sparkle x Millie pups
After dating for a few years, Millie and Sparkle decide to have pups. After a while, Millie gives birth to five unique puppies named Angelo, Twilight, Cricket, Ron and Gelato. Appearances Angelo: Angelo has a mainly grey back and head with a purplish-white streak down his face and a purplish-white muzzle. The rest of him is purplish-white. His ears are big and pointy like his father's, only they have curly fur like his mother's. His tail is like his father's and curls inward. His left eye is a dull pinkish-brown like his father's while his right eye is blind. When he's an adult, he is a tiny bit taller than his father. He also has two purplish-white dots above his eyes. Gelato: Gelato is the smallest puppy in the litter. She has her dad's ears, while she has a tail like her mother's, only not cut. Her entire body is covered with very fluffy, golden-yellow fur probably gotten from her father. She has heterochromia, her left eye being magenta like her mother's and her right eye being a dull pink like her father's. She is about as big as her father when she grows up. She also has some extra fluff on her muzzle, and big paws with useful webs in between them, inherited from her mother. Twilight: Twilight has her mother's tall stature. Her ears are pointy like her father's with grey fluff on them, her chest, and her tail. She has some bangs on her head like her father, only the tips of them are black. The tips of the grey fluff on her tail are also black. Her eyes are blue, probably coming from her dad's side of the family. Cricket: Cricket is a dark purple color, except she has a white muzzle, belly and chest. Her ears are just like her momma's, being the lavender color and floppy and fluffy. Her tail is like her dad's, only smaller, and has a lavender tip with an orange ring around it. When she grows up, she's taller than Angelo and Ringo but shorter than Twilight. Ron: Ron has floppy ears like his mom, only with pointy fur like his dad's. His entire back and head is black, only he has a white muzzle and an orange streak under both of his eyes. His belly and chest are also white, and the tips of his ears are, too. He has a tail that resembles his mother's, only slightly curled. His body is a light lavender color, and he has white front legs. His left paw has a ring-shaped birthmark on it. His eyes are yellow, coming from his mom's side of the family. He's the same size as Angelo as an adult. Personalities Angelo: Angelo is very shy and cautious. He is also very timid, especially around new people, and his crush. He loves spending time with his family, and although he's skittish, he's a huge sweetheart. He is very insecure about his blind eye and hates when people bring it up. Even if it may not seem like it, he's a strong and healthy pup. Gelato: Gelato is very sweet and kind. She loves absolutely everyone. However, she can get scared or startled very easily. She's a total mommy's girl and always makes sure her mother is there to protect her. Another thing about Gelato was that she was born with her mother's paddling paws, and she does great in water despite her size, her poodle tail aiding her. Twilight: Twilight is the queen of sarcasm. She is extremely sarcastic and cocky, and a little bit rude when she's a pup. However, this all changes when she grows up, but she's still a bit snooty, like her uncle Benjamin. Like her uncle and father, she's a huge neat freak and just the tiniest bit of dirt on her "beautiful purple fur" can make her scream. Twilight's pretty hard to befriend. Cricket: Cricket takes after her mother. She's a total tomboy, and the opposite of her sister Twilight. Cricket is loud, and has a bad habit of jumping on people when she's happy to see them. She loves to explore, and brings things like bugs and plants she finds to her parents. Her uncle Benjamin amazes her, and she really looks up to him and his use of magic. She and Twilight don't get along very well, and the two tend to bicker a lot. Ringo's always there to break up the fights. Ron: Ron is a lot like Cricket and shares her playfulness, only is a bit less loud and more laid-back than her. He is also very intelligent, and loves to learn. He was a bit insecure about his birthmark on his paw at first, but then learned that it made him unique. Then he started loving it. Trivia Jobs and Vehicles Angelo wants to become a delivery pup when he grows up. He trains under Symon and his mother, with Zosha helping a bit. He drives a teal airplane. Gelato becomes the marine pup in Deaton's Paw Patrol because of her unique swimming ability. She drives a black and white hovercraft. Twilight follows in the footsteps of her "aunt" Smiley and becomes a dentist pup. Her vehicle is a white and pale blue van. Cricket is astonished by her uncle Benjamin and becomes a magician pup just like him. She doesn't have a vehicle. Ron becomes a tow-pup when he grows up. He drives a mainly sea green tow truck with brown accents. Uniforms Angelo: His uniform's main color is real with dark blue accents. He wears a teal mail cap with a dark blue bill, and a teal top. He wears a dark blue collar with a tag that has a picture of a letter with blue fire on it. Gelato: Her outfit is just like Zuma's, only black and white. She wears a white top with black accents, and a black helmet with the middle part being white. Her collar is white with black polka dots, and her tag has a picture of the sun rising over water. Twilight: She wears a pale blue top and hat with white accents. She also has a dentist's mask and gloves in case she needs them. She has a white collar with a blue stripe, and her tag has a picture of a red toothbrush. Cricket: Her uniform is black with pink accents. She has a big black magician's hat with a huge pink bow on the side of it. Her collar is red, with glitter, and her tag has a picture of a rabbit in a hat on it. Ron: His uniform is brown with sea green accents. He wears a slightly squarish brown cap and his top is brown with short sea green sleeves. He has a very dark brown, almost black collar with a tag that has a tow truck's hook on it. Catchphrases TBA Tools TBA Crushes Angelo: He has a crush on an equally shy pup named Lupe. She helps him with his insecueities about his blind eye, and hangs out with him when he has nobody around. Gelato: She has a crush on a pup named Robert, and absolutely adores him. Twilight: TBA Cricket: TBA Ron: He has a crush on a pup named Marty. The two like going on adventures together. Random TBA